Duplicity
by RedEyedEdward
Summary: As one of Carlisle Cullen's children, Edward's future should have been one of a gentle existence. Instead, his rebellion led to a destiny of power, blood, lust, and domination. When the two worlds collide, what will be the cost of victory?


**Red Eyed Edward Contest**

 **Title:** Duplicity

 **Penname** : Entry #3

 **Word Count:** 8,298

 **Rating** : M

 **Summary:** As one of Carlisle Cullen's children, Edward's future should have been one of a gentle existence. Instead, his rebellion led to a destiny of power, blood, lust, and domination. When the two worlds collide, what will be the cost of victory?

 **Disclaimer** : The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

~Duplicity~

Candlelight reflected off the walls of the underground room, flickering eerily in shadow-like images at the corners. The chamber was as large as the nave of Old Saint Patrick's church and decorated as elaborately, as well. Ornate wrought iron chandeliers hung from the ceiling, helping to spread light across the decadence of the furnishing and creatures who reclined throughout the room. An intricate pipe organ was featured in one corner, while tables held various games of skill, some frozen in play until the opponents returned. A keen eye could discern through the shadows to see couples paired off for trysts in alcoves partially covered by rich tapestries. Other vampires cared less - twisting and writhing in pairs, triplicates, and orgies throughout for anyone's viewing pleasure.

The smell of blood was heavy in the room, making the leader of the group entering the coven's lair look carefully for humans, alive or dead. The seven vampires had traveled across country for an audience with the man sitting on the throne located under a large, elaborate stained glass wall. Positioned on a raised dais, the man presided over the lowly creatures, remaining above them, as if their mere touch would taint him. The colors of the glass sent prisms over his god-like features. Eyes closed and one leg thrown across the arm of the chair, he reclined indolently against the plush red velvet, holding his hand to the back of the head of the blonde pleasuring him. His fingers lazily stirred her long hair. It was the only sign he enjoyed her efforts, as instead of his features being twisted in pleasure, the man appeared cold . . . frozen.

The leader of the arriving group held his hand out to his side, indicating his companions should remain behind as he approached.

"Son," Carlisle Cullen said softly, intentionally.

A human couldn't have detected the slight twitch of the vampire's jaw, but Carlisle did and barely held back the smile of victory. He'd drawn first blood.

"Carlisle," Edward Cullen drawled languidly, pulling the woman's greedy lips away and lazily securing his pants to stand. The woman moaned in displeasure at being interrupted, but Edward stepped around her, brushing off her grasping hands.

"Leave," he harshly ordered the two dozen or more vampires sprawled around his domain, baring his teeth at the woman who remained on her knees, begging to stay. "Now!" he roared, shaking the glass.

The woman squeaked, crawling away on all fours like a kicked dog.

Copper hair in disarray, white skin, and features carved by a master the likes of Michelangelo, Edward was as beautiful as any angel. Yet fury etched his face as his ruby red eyes slowly slid across the countenance of each individual who had accompanied Carlisle. "What is this?"

Carlisle coolly raised a blond eyebrow. "This?"

"I can't read your thoughts." He quickly snapped his fingers and two diminutive vampires floated into the room, standing guard over the far door from which they'd entered.

Carlisle had hoped for this reaction, but still seeing his son, the boy he'd turned for companionship and then lost, react defensively still cut deeply. There had been a time he'd wanted nothing more than to bring Edward back into his family's fold, but the boy's continued rebellion had obliterated Carlisle's hope. Edward had no desire to return home to the Carlisle and Esme and had carved his own destiny. A destiny of power, blood, lust, and domination.

The presence of Jane and Alec were examples of this. The witch twins had previously been little more than property to Aro, the oldest vampire alive, but they'd been forfeited when Edward strategically captured Aro's wife and the wife of his brother, Cauis. A trade for the twins had ensured Edward's reign as the most powerful vampire in North America. Between his ability to read a creature's every thought and Jane's and Alec's abilities to disable any threat, Edward had ruled over vampires in America for over a half century.

Jane and Alec, saved from the tyranny of an unstable, degenerate, and crumbling monarch and given respect and protection, adored Edward.

Carlisle simply loved the man before him, as he did all his children.

That Edward had given safety to the witch twins had been Carlisle's first hope for Edward's redemption. The tales that reached Carlisle of Edward's decree regarding feeding provided the second underpinning to the Cullen patriarch's optimism - as much as any mention of sacrificed human lives could. Chicago's streets were full of unsavory characters, but it would've been overrun except for the directed feedings of Edward's coven. Belonging to the monarch's court came with an edict; human blood was to be culled from the lowlifes and scourge of the streets. With his speed and mind reading ability, Edward had destroyed anyone who disregarded his direction or attempted a coup. The addition of the twins had only served to cement his power.

Aro had been swiftly replaced as the most feared leader in the vampire realm. Carlisle's son had ripped the misogynistic and archaic vampire's world out from under him and built an empire. An empire of talented and deadly vampires loyal to the man glaring at Carlisle. The shield had worked. And more important than just working, it'd raised Edward's ire, as Carlisle had hoped.

"Be at peace, Son. We mean no harm. As you should fully know."

Clad in unrelenting black, Edward approached the edge of the dais, looking toward the other five members of Carlisle's coven.

"Esme, you grow more beautiful every time I see you." Edward's smile was beatific, engaging . . . winsome.

Esme nodded gently, but the golden sheen of her eyes suggested she would rather hug the man than keep the distance that prevailed.

Edward's red eyes continued to assess, falling finally on Jasper's scared countenance. "Is this a new trick of yours, Jasper?"

The southern vampire's lips twitched. "Sadly, no."

"Have you come to join me and leave behind our father's pacifist ways?" Edward's lips rose in a smirk.

Carlisle's long dead heart lurched at hearing Edward call him father, and the jovial tone behind his rhetorical question allowed the blond haired vampire to relax the slightest. Edward coveted Alice for her prophetic visions, Jasper for his military cunning and mood control, Rose for her fortitude, and Emmett for his strength, but Jane had let something slip during a friendly visit a decade prior – Edward valued them more as Carlisle's defense. Edward's benevolence was the third, and perhaps strongest, of the foundations of Carlisle's continuing hope.

"My newborn daughter awaits us outside the catacomb. Her fear for our safety has manifested in a protective shield."

One of Edward's eyebrows rose in a slant. "Newborn daughter?"

"Yes." Carlisle intentionally went no further in the explanation of how or why he'd created another vampire. "She is why we are here. I seek permission to establish a new home in Chicago. Isabella . . . Bella has been accepted to Northwestern."

Sliding his hands into the pockets of his black pants, Edward chuckled. His joy wiped away the sardonic slant. "No newborn can manage that level of control."

"Bella can. She surpasses even me."

"Bring her forward, so I might meet her." Edward's features had softened, but it shouldn't be construed as a sign of weakness. For in fact, that stance made him more alluring, made women and men fall at his feet, made vampires offer anything to belong to him . . . like the woman who had thought to win his affections with sex.

Carlisle hovered on the brink of elation and panic. The next few minutes would determine their path.

"Not now, Edward. Wait until we are settled. Grant your permission and there will be plenty of time."

"Of course, Father." Edward's use of the term was intentional, reminding Carlisle of their ties. "I shall expect an invitation as expeditiously as possible."

With a brief nod, it took all Carlisle had to hide his smile until he'd turned away from the man he loved. He felt Edward's eyes burning across his back and the man's contemplation was almost tangible. Carlisle's mood was spoiled, though, when the female vampire all but lunged back into the room upon his family's departure through the door.

~Duplicity~

Edward Cullen extricated himself from the clinging hands and sprawled limbs crawling from his bed and leaving behind his companions. He couldn't find the relief he needed although he'd fucked the female vampires senseless over the course of the past two days. It had started with Alec returning from his mission with a single scarf. Determined his sire and early mentor would be safe until his coven was secured in a new location, Edward had sent his trusted guard to follow them. Several days later, Alec had entered the chamber, his mind full of a dark-haired beauty, his hands holding an offering.

Venom had dripped from Edward's mouth upon the faintest whiff of the aphrodisiac coming off the material, but when he'd placed it to his nose, taking the deepest of breaths, need so harsh he couldn't even name it had seized him. Immediately hard and dripping, he'd fucked one of the women, who'd been begging for his favors, in front of the entire coven. Pulling mouthful after mouthful of her blood from her neck as he took her, he'd left her sated and weak before the throne and immediately pointed to two more. They'd been disposed of in the same manner, and the three he'd just left weren't in much better shape. Fueled by the overabundance of blood flowing through his veins and the still unrelenting and unfulfilled lust, he punched one of the stone walls of his bedroom in irrational want.

It was Carlisle's daughter, Isabella, who enflamed his lust. The women's mouths, their hands, their bodies . . . nothing had relieved it.

Quivering, he pulled the scarf from its place of honor on his desk and held the fabric to his nose. Fire flew down his spine and into his cock and balls.

Fuck! He was so hard it hurt.

Moving back to the bed, he wrapped his hand around his cock, breathing deeply of the material as he fisted his marble hard erection. One of the women rose to her knees before him, pulling her brunette hair away from her already ravaged neck.

Closing his eyes and visualizing Isabella, Edward jerked harshly while he sucked down lungs full of her rich, erotic smell. When the woman crossed the line, placing her lips to his throat, a place no one other than Carlisle had every touched, Edward lunged, ripping out her throat as his cum landed on the other two in great spurts. Blood filled his mouth and his body eased for the barest of moments before Isabella's scent sent fire licking back around him.

A roar echoed through the chambers as Edward Cullen tore out of the room, intent on acquiring what he needed.

~Duplicity~

Northwestern University was a thriving mecca of academia. As such, it offered learning opportunities for an eclectic body of students. One such student was Isabella Cullen. On the surface, she appeared a normal, if not extraordinarily gorgeous, student. She wasn't threatening, but there was a presence about her that kept most of the students away. What was hidden beneath the depths of her golden eyes was something most individuals didn't want to explore. Most gave up the seat beside her in class, and few spoke to her, but a lot stared. Most were men, but in the due respect to an enlightened age, there were also a handful of women. It was only her third day of classes, and already she'd proven to be a bright student. The professor in her entry English Literature class found her to be observant, respectful, if a tad shy. Not unlike a good many of the students, Isabella had elected to take evening and night classes, but her pale skin gave rise to speculation as to what she did during the day. Unlike the other college freshman, she didn't have the tan many brought with them to their first days of academic enlightenment. Also unlike her fellow students, Isabella remained at home with her parents and siblings instead of residing in a dorm. It was only a few classmates who'd bravely ventured to ask her to join them for dinner, but each had been politely refused.

It was after one such declined invitation that Isabella made her way across the campus toward the parking deck where she'd left her beloved Ferrari. It had taken Carlisle a great amount of effort to talk her into something more becoming than the truck Charlie, her father, had given her. In the end, it had been the promise the old Chevy could remain protected at the Forks house that had persuaded Bella to try something entirely different. That, and the smell of her and Charlie's blood still permeating the seats from where they'd been attacked by nomads. Carlisle had been able to save Bella after Emmett and Jasper destroyed James, Laurent, and Victoria. Unfortunately, her father had not survived the efforts to turn him.

Moving at human speed, she walked slowly toward the car, feeling the merest brush of awareness across her skin. Continuing toward the dark corner where she'd left the fancy red sports car, Bella didn't flinch when she saw a figure materialize.

Silent, Edward leaned against the Ferrari, his black sweater and jeans creating a striking contrast to her baby and the copper color of his hair. The eyes matched though . . . crimson in eagerness until a slight breeze blew over her, carrying her scent towards him. Then, his eyes were bottomless pits, hungry and demanding.

"Come to me," he said harshly, and she had to strain against the pull to step closer.

The onyx color of his eyes appeared luminous when she didn't obey. The deep growl emanating from him rushed over her, like a thousand fingers touching, skimming across sensitive skin, plucking at her breasts. Her eyes darkened as her nipples tightened to pebbles and arousal dripped between her thighs. Edward's hand crushed an iron support beam running along the wall beside her car, and the dim lights, that had been losing the battle to expel the darkness, flickered off.

To the two vampires measuring each other, it was a mere inconvenience. Edward could see Isabella's arousal . . . smell it. Bella watched appreciably as Edward's cock hardened beneath the jeans and his fingers clenched through the metal. Like a lamb being stalked by a lion, she remained still as Edward moved toward her. Pulling air into her lungs, she enjoyed his musky scent, watching in feminine approval when his nose flared and he bared his teeth. Slowly he hunted her, the movement almost too graceful. It was the dance of a predator.

Elegantly raising her chin, Bella looked up at the much taller man, noticing the way his wayward hair stood out in tufts around his face, the sardonic arch of his eyebrows, and the chiseled bow of his lips. Edward snarled when her action caused the dark waterfall of her hair to slip over her shoulders, baring the graceful line of her neck. He drew a deep breath again and a rumbling sound came from inside his chest. Leaning closer, he sniffed at her hair, nudging gently toward her neck, stopping only a hairbreadth from her skin.

"I want to worship your breasts, little one. They're so proud. Imagine me there, nuzzling them, my lips tugging at your nipples. They'd taste like berries just dipped in whipping cream. I can hear the wet sound of my suckling, feel you arching into me, begging me to tug you harder."

Isabella imagined threading her fingers through his hair and holding him against her. The wetness between her legs turned into a trickle, coating her and running down her legs.

"I can fucking taste you," he rumbled. It was a harsh sound, a soft beckoning against the sensitive skin of her throat. "You are so wet your sweetness permeates the air even through your clothing. Tell me, Isabella, are your lips swollen, my pet? Do they pulse even now, waiting for the rasp of my tongue?"

He knelt gracefully before her, the faint light from distant street lamps highlighting the copper in his hair. Cheek almost touching the flat plane of Isabella's stomach, Edward hummed.

"I would start with your legs first, cleaning off the cream dripping down them before I feasted between them. It would take days, Isabella, and I would make you cum so hard, so often, you'd see stars."

Bella's thighs clenched, her clit engorging and throbbing at the heat of his breath skimming over the denim that separated them. Her hips tilted toward him only slightly, but it was enough.

"Your body craves me already. Imagine riding my face, little one, pushing those delicious swollen lips down on me while I hold your ass and play with your cunt. I want to finger fuck you and coat myself in your essence. Then, while you come against me, soaking my face in your juices, I'll take that ass and make it mine, stretching it for my cock."

She didn't try to control her moan as muscles deep within contracted. Her reaction caused him to score his fingers across the concrete, and she had to close her eyes at the lust spiraling through her. Her pussy clenched, wanting to feel him take her, feel his cock pounding into her. The desire was so strong, so overwhelming, she hurt.

He purred, but it was not the sound of a contented kitten, but a lion ready to mount and conquer.

"I think you would drench me, Isabella, your arousal coating my face and neck, getting in my hair. I would wear your scent proudly, letting every creature in my kingdom know that you were mine. What would it take, Isabella, to make you mine, to make you call my name as your walls clench around me?"

A hot stream of breath permeated Bella's jeans with his words, and it was enough to send her over the edge, the force of the orgasm robbing her of strength and making her knees buckle. Panting, she landed on hands and knees in front of him, her body twisting in desire. It took a moment to raise her head and look at him. Perfectly outlined by the pants he wore was his swollen cock, and she licked her lips even as wave after wave of small pulses still shook her core.

Edward hissed loudly at her perusal, his hand palming his erection, stroking softly.

"Come with me, Isabella. Be my consort."

His harshly spoken words brought reality crashing down upon the dark haired beauty. She'd orgasmed without his touch, brought to a frenzy solely by his words. Her shield rose in defense, pushing at him.

Edward's black eyes widened when he was literally pressed back from her. He moved to a crouch, ready to pounce, but was held back by an invisible force.

"Isabella, obey me!"

"No!" She all but spit the word.

It was the first time she'd spoken to him, and it was a denial of his most basic needs and desires. A denial of the very essence of her . . . the essence that had robbed Edward of rational thought. It was a slap to his authority.

"You would defy me?" he shouted.

"I would deny you!" she replied back, forcing him even further away, his fingertips creating grooves in the pavement as she did so. Turning, she ran.

Edward gave chase as soon as the invisible force weakened enough for him to break through, but Isabella had disappeared into the night. His howl at the loss of his prey echoed across Lake Michigan in an eerie sound that had many humans making the sign of a cross before them.

~Duplicity~

The underground den was even more crowded the second time Carlisle Cullen graced the door. Flinching at the scene before him, Carlisle prepared to bow his head until the situation had been resolved. Only the fact that Edward caught his sire's eyes from across the crowded room, and raised a challenging eyebrow, kept Carlisle from doing so and drew him to Edward's side.

Secured by an unseen force, two vampires groveled on the stone floor at Edward's feet. Silent, they waited their fate.

"I would ask you think carefully about your answer to my next question. Did you understand my edict that Carlisle and his coven would not be approached?"

Carlisle wanted to correct Edward's use of the word coven, for the individuals living with him were family. But he was too stunned by his son's words and the inference Edward had placed an order of protection on them, and that that edict had clearly been ignored.

Carlisle didn't even have time to flinch before Edward ripped the female vampire's head off, lapping at the blood spurting from the woman's neck, while her frozen head dangled from his fingertips. The smell of the rich vampire blood filled the air, turning Carlisle's stomach, but for the other immortals in attendance, it stirred an ominous level of excitement. Blood sprayed over Edward's face and neck, creating streaks of crimson down his white silk shirt. In no hurry to partake of the treat, Edward allowed a large amount of the red liquid to decorate him before tossing the body into the crowd for others to devour and the head toward one of the guards. A horde of hungry vampires lunged toward the woman, sucking the rich blood into their mouths. It was an unusual treat, as it was told Edward often dispensed this type of justice, but saved the rich feast for himself . . . feeding off the life of immortal creatures before his minions. Some rumored he stole the sacrificed vampire's souls this way.

The man still bowing at Edward's feet whimpered. It was a surprising sound from a vampire and relayed how terrified the man must be. Edward tilted his head toward the cowering creature.

"She thought only to rid herself of an adversary. You went so much farther didn't you, Erik?" Edward advanced toward the man, so that he stood directly in front of him. "Jane, my dear, a little less please."

The man struggled to rise, but still couldn't even after the witch's spell was reduced. Edward lowered to squat elegantly in front of the man, taking the vampire's chin in his hand and lifting his face.

"You thought to take what is mine, didn't you?" Edward's voice was one of complete fury. Even Carlisle's skin crawled at it, and he'd never feared his son.

The male vampire's eyes widened in fear.

"Alec, my lighter please." The false politeness was even more eerie than Edward's anger.

The vampire began screeching as Edward's second in command approached. Jane's eyes never left the man, holding the poor creature in place for his discipline. Carlisle despised what was to come next, but he didn't interfere. To do so would dishonor his son and show weakness. One of which he would not do, and the second of which would only serve to target his family, including Edward, more.

"Adrian, I've been meaning to rid myself of that ugly green sofa for quite some time. Would you please bring it here and dismantle it."

The vampires who'd been lounging on said sofa leapt to the wall behind the doomed piece of furniture, clinging like bats to the stone. Even with vampiric sight, there was only a blur before a multitude of pieces lay in a pile on the floor beside Edward. Leisurely he stood, grabbing the man by his hair and draping him across the remnants. Edward then calmly lit a piece of the torn fabric, the flicker of the flames making hellish shadows across his face.

The man's shrieks echoed in the cavern. Immobilized by Jane's pain, the poor creature was literally incapable of escaping the agony of the flames that began to eat him alive. It was the pain of the change materialized. How symbolic. It was how the otherworldly creature had been formed, and it would be how he was destroyed. The man's stone-like body bubbled and hissed before purple smoke began boiling off him in waves. Through the greedy flames, Carlisle caught sight of the man's face; his mouth was open in a scream of torment.

No creature moved, forced to watch one of their kind be tortured in the most horrific of manners by the leader who also watched on, his face impassive at the sight before him. A loud popping noise, like that of a stone splintering from intense heat, resonated from the fire and a hoarse hiss rose above the happy crackling of the flames. Finally, the man's body gave way, falling to dust with one last ghastly wail.

Only then did Edward's gaze rise to the court. Scanning each face until every head bowed in deference, he said, "Allow that to stand as my judgment for anyone who thinks to harm or touch Isabella Cullen or anyone of the Cullen family."

Carlisle froze at his son's announcement.

~Duplicity~

Jane glided quickly before Edward down the long tunnel, entering the door at the end before him and Carlisle. Several cries of intense pain came from within, followed by the hurried exit of three naked females.

"The master gave his orders. No more," the diminutive immortal announced as she followed behind the retreating creatures.

Carlisle barely contained his smirk at the event.

Edward gave them not even the merest of glances, stripping off the blood soaked shirt and pants and carelessly tossing them into the flames crackling in the fireplace. Oblivious to his nakedness in front of his father, he used a pitcher of water and bowl to clean the blood from his face and hands before moving to an antique wardrobe, reaching for new clothes. It was only then he perused Carlisle. Carlisle was, perhaps, the most casual Edward had ever seen him. Long sleeve t-shirt and jeans. The man was even wearing fashionable boots.

"Have you given up the ploy of being a respectable doctor?" Edward asked of his maker.

Carlisle softly glowed in the firelight, and his gentle smile made the vision of goodness complete. "I start a new position in a couple of weeks. I wanted to be home to help get Bella settled first."

Holding a hand out to indicate Carlisle should take a seat on one of the plush sofas scattered around the room, Edward followed, making sure to face the man he considered his father.

"I apologize for the disarray of my quarters. I've determined to rid myself of the things in my past and start anew."

The room smelled of fresh wood, bedding, and furnishings. Carlisle wasn't ignorant of the unspoken intent. Wasting no time on frivolities, he announced, "You can't have her, Edward."

An unholy light danced in Edward's red eyes. "I can have whatever and whomever I want."

"Not Bella. She's a shield. Eleazar confirmed it. She can't be forced. No one can touch her if she does not want them to."

Edward saw what his maker meant through Carlisle's memories. Moments of Emmett attempting to battle against Isabella in the thick evergreen forest surrounding their Washington State home. He watched as Jasper attempted to use her distraction, only to come up short, like Edward, himself, had. But Edward knew he'd been successful in what Emmett and Jasper hadn't. He'd roused her emotions and desire.

"I don't have to force anyone." Edward smiled with genuine pleasure.

He could still taste Isabella's arousal on his tongue. Unwilling to even waste a moment on any other woman in an attempt to slake his desire, and fueled by his memory of their encounter and the smell of her on the scarf, Edward had masturbated to lurid thought after lurid thought. He was surprised Carlisle hadn't commented on the smell of his lust and Isabella's wrap, as both scents permeated the room and new furnishings.

Whether or not Carlisle discerned Edward's thoughts, he still shook his head softly. "I am well aware of your abilities, son. But Bella will not abide by your diet or lifestyle. When she finds her mate, it will be with someone like us."

Rage boiled through Edward's veins destroying his well-earned control. Rising from the couch, he stood over Carlisle, his fists clenched at his side. "She is mine. The sooner she understands, the better. It is good you came today. Those around us needed to see you standing by me, plus you saved me the trouble of the visit to your new home."

"A visit?" Carlisle arched a fine eyebrow. "For what reason?"

"To declare my intentions. You would be well advised to not stand in my way, Father."

"If you force her, you will lose her." Carlisle's words cut through the fog of possessiveness gripping Edward. "I'm already here at her request. She asked I approach you with an appeal that you not make contact with her again."

Carlisle remained relaxed on the sofa, while Edward towered over him. The rage had fueled Edward's desire again, but he didn't feel the need to hide his reaction.

"I did not mean to scare her."

Carlisle attempted to control his delighted laughter, but it won anyway. The pure nature of the reaction provided a startling contrast to the lascivious ambiance of the monarch's bedroom. "She wasn't scared Edward. Very little scares Bella. She called you a distraction. Something she could do without."

~Duplicity~

Isabella Swan Cullen blurred through the forest of Castle Rock State Park intent on finding a meal. The two hour drive to feed wasn't ideal, but as the biggest nature preserve with over two thousand acres and limited hiking trails, it was the best option for a still fledgling vampire. Carlisle praised Bella for her control, but there were still times the smell of human blood challenged her. For this night, the deer she'd scented would take the edge of the hunger that came from being around humans every day for school.

With little finesse she lunged at the largest buck, twisting midair to land crouched over him as she sank her teeth into his carotid. Moaning at the burst of warm, tangy blood she shivered as it filled her. In acknowledgement of Jake, she sent a silent thank you to the Great Spirit for the animal's sacrifice. A vegetarian as a human, she'd struggled with newborn hunger until she'd broken, Emmett delivering an immobilized deer to the Forks home like take-out.

Long past the moments of her revulsion, the beast within her growled in pleasure as the buck attempted to break free. It was a vampire thing . . . this thrill over a prey's fight. Fingers tightening on the magnificent animal she allowed her vigil to drop and screeched when arms surrounded her, jerking her from her meal and flipping her.

Edward's fingers tightened in her hair, and he crashed his lips to hers. Fiery tendrils raced across her skin as he licked at her lips and plunged his tongue into her mouth to wrap around hers deliciously. Nipples pebbling and clit already throbbing, she moaned when he pushed against her, rubbing his cock where she was weeping. Threading her fingers in his hair and tugging hard, she bit his lip when he retreated.

He tasted of blood and venom. His scent surrounded them, mingling with the smell of the forest and the tangy aroma of the buck's blood still seeping from her bite. Combined, they were powerful aphrodisiacs. Moaning, Bella surrendered when his arms slipped around her back, pulling her tight to him. The brush of his lips against her turned feral as her long dead heart felt like it was pounding. He was an expert, his lips moving over hers, claiming, conquering, leaving hers briefly to nip at her chin, jaw, and sensitive spot behind her ear before returning.

Swiftly, Edward turned Bella, pushing her front to the ground and raising her hands above her head. Growling at her struggle, he used his weight to restrain her. When she ceased fighting, he transferred the hold of her delicate wrists to one hand as he pressed his denim covered cock against her ass.

"I want you this way, helpless before me while I take you." He emphasized the words with a harsh jerk of his hips.

Trailing his hand down her arm, along her side, and to her waist, Edward shifted only slightly before ripping Bella's jeans away. Lifting her to her knees, he brushed his fingertips along her inner thigh.

"Tell me to stop," he growled, the words falling on the sensitive skin of Bella's back.

She gurgled, unable to form words at the lust burning her. When his fingertips reached the curve of her ass, she gasped.

"Are you afraid of me?" he said darkly, feeling her tremble.

"No." Bella's voice was raspy.

"Then tell me the words," he demanded.

Flexing against him, Bella cried out as his hand fisted in her hair. The pain made her desire spike. "Don't stop."

"Very good, little one." He nipped her neck, the sting making her breath catch.

Leaning back, he tore Isabella's underwear away before pushing down on the small of her back, making her ass stick out even more.

"Beautiful," he murmured, smoothing his hand across her white skin before trailing his fingers down her crack to where she was slick with desire. He circled her clit softly, barely brushing against it.

"I want you," he growled, tapping her clit directly with his fingers. The taps weren't soft, mixing pleasure and pain.

Isabella shrieked when he slid two fingers inside her, but Edward's roar was louder.

"You are so fucking tight!" He ground his hips against her. "I want to be inside you and feel those walls squeeze against me. So warm and wet." He grunted before taking a deep breath.

Slowly, he moved his long fingers, stretching Bella as she squirmed. Her cries increased as he began to move more forcefully, pounding into her, making her twist against him, push back, and beg for something. He steadied her with his other hand, holding her still so that he controlled her pleasure, drawing it out until he released her, his hand pinching the sculpted curves of her ass.

"Edward!" she cried, and he hissed at the use of his name.

"Little one, how pleased I am that you finally said my name." His smile was predatory as he watched the petite woman reacting to him, slamming back, rocking into his cock as she did. Bending over her, he bit slightly at her neck again.

Twisting his fingers as he entered, he hit a spot inside Isabella that shocked her, sending fire racing along her nerves. Her trembling strengthened as he pushed her to the brink. Releasing her ass, his free hand skimmed across her hip to her clit, but instead of caressing her, Edward slapped harshly. The contact shattered her control and sent her into an orgasm so hard she slumped in his arms, liquid drenching his hand and arm as her pussy pulsed around him over and over. But he didn't stop even when she moaned in completion. Wet noises filled the air as he continued to play with her, building the pressure again. Soft sobs fell from her lips when she came the second time, and Edward purred into her neck soothingly.

He felt the moment she realized what had happened and leapt away to keep her shield from shoving him. Landing in a crouch on a rock outcropping several feet away, he waited until her angry eyes met his before he put his fingers in his mouth, cleaning away her juices in a challenging manner.

"You son–"

"Unh uh . . . think about what you are going to say. I gave you the opportunity to ask me to stop." He hissed when he felt her push at him with her protection. Reaching into his pants, he threw something at her, and Isabella caught it.

Unwilling to be embarrassed about the fact she was naked from the waist down, she stood, looking down at the phone he'd thrown.

"Hit Face Time. But I ask you keep the focus above your shoulders. I don't want to share." His tone was gruff, and he had no hesitancy in stroking his prominent erection as he ordered her.

Glaring, Isabella considered leaving, but his next words stopped her.

"I suggest you do as I say, Isabella." He elegantly moved to sit on the stone, waiting for her to comply.

Shrugging, she did as he requested, then gasped at what she saw. A blond female vampire stood on a cliff. Behind her, Bella could make out part of Jacob's village.

"Master?" the woman answered without any hint of surprise at seeing Bella.

"One moment, Jane, while I explain to Isabella what she is seeing."

Bella's attention jerked back to Edward.

"You will stay and listen to what I have to say, and you will not use your shield to block me, or your friend Jacob, and his friend, Seth, will face Jane's wrath." He grinned as he dropped to the forest floor and nonchalantly strolled closer. "Jane is very talented as I'm sure Carlisle has explained." His grinned turned malicious. "Using Carlisle or the family to control you is not something I would do, but I have no qualms about frying a few wolves."

Fingers clenching tightly around the phone, Isabella growled.

"Jane, stand ready. I'll call you if needed." Edward's voice carried to the woman just before Bella crushed the phone.

"Now, shall we talk?" he asked, his eyebrow arched delicately.

Struggling to control her emotions, Bella's eyes glistened with unshed tears, and the sight stirred something inside Edward, causing him to step closer and reach for her.

"Don't touch me." She spat the words and threw the useless piece of technology at his feet. "I can't believe you. You are Carlisle's son, and yet you threaten an innocent?"

Her words hit their mark, and she saw a momentary flicker in his eyes. "I would do whatever it takes to make you mine."

Turning away from him, Bella didn't realize that in doing so, she tempted Edward further. His hand and pinch marks had yet to fade, littering her ass in symbols of his ownership, and he had to breathe deeply to control his lust. The action made it worse as her scent infiltrated his lungs. Being outdoors had helped him remain somewhat in control, but the beast rattled at the cage where Edward had placed him. He wanted to fuck Isabella senseless and claim her.

"An accord?" Edward offered, collecting her attention again.

"An accord?" She laughed. "You sound so proper, yet we know you aren't." She purposefully lowered her eyes to gaze at his erection for a long moment before returning her focus to his face.

He grinned in delight. "An agreement. Come with me this night. Allow me to show you how good we are together. If, at the end of it, you can sincerely tell me that you can live without me, then I will not bother you any further."

"As if I could take you at your word."

Edward straightened at her insult, his face becoming cruel in its coldness. "I have never told Carlisle or his kin an untruth or broken an oath to my sire. I give you that same pledge."

He waited for her to decide, his lust at her fierceness only increasing.

Finally, she nodded.

~Duplicity~

Edward's underground lair was deserted, as he'd ordered. Isabella shadowed him, her head turning side to side to take in the decadence. When she followed him into his bedroom, she hesitated just inside the door. It all smelled new, but she could pick up scents of Edward and her.

Turning to locate the source, she spied her scarf on a desk across the room and moved around Edward to retrieve it.

"You took my scarf?" she accused.

Edward shrugged and approached her. Putting his fingertip at the curve of Bella's neck, he ran it down and then along her shoulder. Placing both hands behind his back, Edward walked around behind her, allowing his breath to travel along her skin before snaking an arm around her waist and pressing her back into his hard form. His thick cock pressed against her back.

"When Carlisle was here, I smelt you on him and the others. Your scent was faint, but enough to set my senses on fire. Distracted by your clever little shielding trick, I didn't realize it at first. But as soon as Carlisle left, I sent Alec after you. I told him to bring something of yours back, so I could see if your scent was as potent as I thought." He growled and the hair on Bella's neck stood up. "Little did I know how fucking perfect you were. I want to devour you, Isabella. I mean that in all forms imaginable."

Her nipples hardened as his hand spanned her stomach, the possessive heat of it scalding her.

"Do you know the moment you become aroused I can smell you?"

He turned her head so he could capture her lips in a kiss that made her legs give out. Supported by him, she panted, moaning as his thick scent filled her.

In the next moment, she found herself on Edward's bed as he tore her clothes from her, his nails scraping her skin as the strips of fabric were ripped away. Heat shot through her and he growled as liquid gushed from between her legs. The sound was dark . . . threatening . . . and Bella shivered, not in fear, but delight.

Wet and swollen, her pussy throbbed as his fingers slid between her folds. She cried out his name when his tongue replaced his fingers. Spreading her legs wide, Edward devoured her sex, and Bella shouted in anger when he let go of her clit with a pop.

Grinning, he licked his lips. "Look at that pretty, pink pussy."

He leaned down to brush the tip of his nose up one of her folds before blowing a soft stream of warm air over her. Bella quivered under him.

"I want to bury my cock in you so deep and hard that you forget anyone else before me. But first, I want you to come on my face."

He rubbed along her slit, spreading the moisture.

"Please," she begged.

"Shush." He blew lightly against her, before arranging her legs over his shoulders. Toying with her, he was gentle, making her beg for every touch, every taste. Her thighs trembled against his cheek before he stopped.

"Do you remember what I said I wanted?"

Bella's head thrashed side to side, her hands clenching in the silk sheets, tearing them to shreds.

"Isabella!" his voice commanded her to look at him.

"Do you remember what I said?" he asked again, his fingertip circling her clit gently as he asked.

Bella sobbed, not understanding.

He grinned. "I want you to ride my face," he stated patiently, his tone in direct contrast to the eagerness of his eyes and the coiled tension of his muscles.

She cried in frustration until he swiftly repositioned them, her kneeling with knees wide apart and hands on his headboard, him, reclining on pillows between her legs, his face at her dripping pussy.

Throwing his arms wide, he chuckled. "I'm all yours, little one."

He groaned when she pushed her fingers through his hair and jerked his face into her wet folds. With the first swipe of his tongue against her, she used him, fucking his face hard and using her free hand to pinch her nipple at the same time. Bella came twice, arching against him greedily before she released his hair, tugging at the strands once gently before she did.

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Edward smoothed his hands across her ribs to cup her breasts.

"Best fucking meal I've had in . . . forever." He licked at the glistening moisture spread across his chin. "Now for dessert."

The hours sped by as Edward used his fingers and mouth to claim Isabella in every manner, using her mouth and lips to please him, teaching her to bite and lick and suck just the way he liked, but it was only when she pled for him to take her that he thrust, one hard stroke, into her. Crying in pain, Isabella missed the stunned expression on Edward's face. She'd arched away from his rigid fullness, and, with a growl of possession, he yanked her back to him. Rolling his hips as he thrust deeply into her, Edward used every trick. His rhythm precise and absolute, he hit her sweet spot each time. Exhaustion, pain, and pleasure mixed in the most erotic of blends, binding to Isabella's cells and spirit.

"Bite me, Isabella," he ordered, bearing his neck to her.

Thirst for blood . . . his blood . . . blinded her with want, but she fought against it. Unwilling to bite another human, she twisted her head away from his shoulder.

"Now!" he roared, punishing her with his speed and thrust. Cock thickening, lengthening, Edward felt the urge to cum deeply, to join with her.

Tingles raced across Bella's skin and her teeth ached to do exactly as he demanded. Pain filled her; the denial she was inflicting causing her throat to burn. Edward's relentless pace drove her to the edge, and just as she stepped over, instinct won and she sunk her teeth into him. Moaning as the hardest orgasm she'd ever experience exploded exponentially with the taste of his blood, she barely registered the slice of her skin as he reciprocated. Sucking down her essence like a starving man, Edward filled her with his cum.

~Duplicity~

It took Bella almost an hour before she felt she could move. She'd never experienced such complete satisfaction and weariness and fingered the soreness of her neck where Edward had bit her. Sprawled across his chest, she pushed up and caught the glimmer of his crimson eyes as he silently watched her, waiting.

Unable to meet his gaze, Bella sat up, pulling the sheet around her. Edward remained relaxed even as she exposed his naked form.

"I need to go," she said, moving to leave the bed.

She was instantly flattened against it; Edward's snarling face hovered over hers.

"We are mated now. There is no leaving."

"Mated?" she said, her voice squeaking.

"We've marked each other, exchanged our blood. There will never be a "me" or "you" again. Only an "us." To be apart will be the worst form of torture, our bodies craving this joining until we would go crazy. It is how Carlisle and Esme formed their bond. Your Jasper and Alice – Rosalie and Emmett."

Eyes wide in anger, she snarled at him. "You bit me knowing this?"

He smirked, the left side of his mouth rising just slightly higher than the other. "Yes." He shifted against her, his erection heavy again. "I told you that nothing would stand in my way, Isabella."

Edward flew across the room, slamming into one of the rock walls and bringing chunks of stone down onto him. Isabella was gone before he could even crawl out of the refuse.

~Duplicity~

A single envelope propped against the mantle was what Edward found in the mansion Carlisle had purchased the family. It looked like they'd fled immediately, leaving behind everything. Heavily secluded on thirty acres in the town of Wilmette, the house backed up to Lake Michigan. It even had a covered portico to protect a visiting vampire from being exposed to the sun as she or he exited from their car. The sun streaming through the inside windows and onto Edward made his rage boil hotter.

Tearing open the envelope, he let it drift to the floor as he unfolded the single sheet of paper inside. Silence reigned as he read the few words, then laughter, pure and simple, burst from his chest. He had to sit down to keep from falling, which was a novel experience in the years he'd lived as an immortal. It took some time to bring his reaction under control, even having to go so far as to swipe venom out from under his eyes.

Certain he'd imagined Isabella's words, Edward flattened the note against his leg and read again.

 _Edward,_

 _The day Carlisle saved my life, Alice had a vision. It was of me and you. I've known from the day I woke into our world that you were my destined mate._

 _Carlisle discerned approaching you with this knowledge would most likely end in pain for us all, so Alice and I devised a plan._

 _Now, it is up to you to determine how our forever looks._

 _You know my desires and where I'll be waiting._

 _Forever, Bella_

~Duplicity~

Evergreen trees, the sounds of the Calawah River, and the smell of the Pacific Northwest surrounded him as the door opened to the white house nestled in the woods.

Defiant, because of all that had been required of him to hand over control of his empire to Jane and Alec, Edward attempted to remain stoic, but failed when his sire grabbed him into his arms. At least Carlisle didn't smile in victory.

"Welcome home, son."


End file.
